Reflection: One Man
by MuldersMamma
Summary: Scully reflects on her relationship over the past 8 years with Mulder


From: Jenn (Visit my webpage ****

From: Jenn (Visit my webpage!!! http://www.geocities.com/muldersmamma)

****

Title: Reflection: One Man

****

Summary: A look inside Scully's thoughts

****

Rating: G

****

Comments are appreciated at [muldersmamma@hotmail.com][1]. Please R/R, I appreciate all the feedback I can get…good or bad!!

****

Spoilers: Um…kinda general spoilers…identifiable one is DeadAlive

****

Distribution: Sure, just leave these headers on, and drop me an e-mail.

****

Disclaimer: Ok, fine!!! You win!!! Mulder and Scully aren't mine. They are CC's and FOXs and 1013s……HAPPY NOW!?!?!

_Takes place…hmm…probably just after Existence _****

Refection: One Man

-By Jenn

Who knew it would have ever turned out this way? Eight years ago, I was the enemy. Sent to destroy a man's quest to uncover conspiracies and cover ups. To ruin a journey to find his sister and understand the reasons why she was taken. I was sent to do**_ their _**work. But instead, I became a part of this fight…a fight for the future. I became what they feared most.

Do I regret it? If I could go back, and do it all over again, would I? I find myself stumbling over that that thought countless times. And each time, I find myself at the same conclusion.

Yes, I would do it all again.

I mean, there have been many, many difficult and painful times over eight years that I could have done without. But I cannot picture my existence without one man. The one I was sent to dissolve. The one I never would have met if I hadn't chose this path. And I wouldn't sacrifice the relationship that we have developed for anything in the world.

As millions upon millions of naïve people walk about this earth, I have seen and experienced things that many only dream of. All because if this one man. And as many times as I second-guessed and judged him, and showed little respect to his possibilities and theories, he always showed _me_ the respect and caring. And though it took many years, I am beginning to see all of the things he does, with no fears or shame. He truly gave me he courage…to believe.

And when he was gone, I felt lost. That the only thing that mattered was taken from me.

The possibility that he remained alive somewhere was what drove me...to further understand what he had known, and to use everything he taught me to bring him back. 

When I faced the reality of his death, my world collapsed. But he did leave behind one thing - a legacy that forced me to continue without him. That every time I felt the child that within me, a piece of that man was speaking to and comforting my soul.

I should have learned from my experiences with him over the time we were partners, which is that things are usually never as they seem. The joy and pride and overwhelming happiness that I felt when the discovery came out will never be surpassed. That he was not dead. That, through some miracle of my prayers, he was alive.

And now, as I ponder the many miracles that I have experienced and witnessed, I grasp this one - the greatest one of them all. The child in my arms, the product of our love. A love rooted within a deep friendship that began eight years ago, with the first words we spoke.

**__**

"Oh really, I was under the impression that you were sent to spy on me."

A love so complex and vast, that both of us have come to understand and accept, there is no need to speak admittance of it. Consummated in a desperate moment of time and space, that brought forth this miracle.

And if it weren't for this one man, where together, we have mutually experienced each other's tragedies and triumphs, my world would not be complete.

Thus, in my prayers each night, I thank God for bringing us together. I thank Him for this man who showed me what partnership and love is truly about. For my living angel.

I thank God for Fox Mulder.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X 

__

****AAAAGGGGGHHHHH! Not what I was going for. Good? Bad? Please review!******

   [1]: mailto:muldersmamma@hotmail.com



End file.
